Darkest Secrets
by loveandart3
Summary: Selene Knight is a young woman who's family just moved into town. Michael Corvin is an attending nurse at a hospital with a dark secret. Selene's father's new boss seems most interested in Selene's future. Everyone seems to have something to hide.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**SELENE**

She hated, more than anything, the smell of hospitals. It smelled of plastic gloves, old chairs, and death… or many people close to it. This wasn't her idea in the first place and she was close to getting up and walking right back out the door she came in through. It had already been a 30-minute wait, which she thought was long enough entertainment of this ridiculous plan.

Her parents had just moved to New York a couple of months ago after selling the little land that they had back in England. Where she had come from it seemed it was okay to be at home at the age of twenty-three and unmarried. No one had been around to bother her about it. But it seemed as if the moment they got here her mother was trying to get her out and married. And this was only the start to her plot. A check-up.

The deep hacking cough of the old man next to her made up her mind. As soon as she stood up to leave the nurse called her name.

"Selene? Selene?" She called in an uninterested nasally voice.

"H-here. That's me." Selene raised her hand.

The small woman seemed to look her up and down before continuing, "Right this way, please."

Selene carefully stepped over the children playing on the floor and around the walker blocking her way. She sighed and caught up behind the nurse.

They finally arrived to at an empty room.

"In here." The woman ordered. "The nurse will be with you in just a moment."

"Uh, thank you." The woman closed the door behind her and left Selene alone.

She placed her jacket in the empty chair beside the bed and looked about the room at the different charts hanging on the wall. _How are you today? How much pain do you feel? _I'm in a bad mood today and my mother is the pain, thanks for asking, She thought. There was a diagram of breast exams, ear infections, and pink eye. She must have looked over everything twice… the nurse was taking a long time.

"Sorry about that Ms. Knight, we've been pretty backed up all day."

Selene spun around at the sound of the man's voice. He was still looking over her chart as he closed the door behind him.

This was her nurse?!

He had dirty blond wavy hair with a few pieces that fell right over his eyebrows…

Selene shook her head. Why was she noticing his hair?

He put her chart down on the sink counter and started washing his hands.

Either they didn't make scrubs in his size or he just needed to tone down his workouts in the gym. Selene also noticed his toned muscles as he finished up washing his hands. Not only was she not used to a male nurse, but she was not used to a male nurse this good looking. At least he wasn't her doctor.

He dried them off and finally turned towards her.

"Ms. Knight?"

Selene realized she was staring. She started to blush. _Quick, think of something to say!_

"Just Selene."

"Very well. Selene, would you take off your shoes and step on the scale for me please?" He stepped back and went back to looking at the chart. His hair fell over his eyes and hid his face. For a nurse he seemed pretty distracted.

He quickly took her weight and blood pressure without a word. When he was all done he scribbled a few more things in her chart. Selene sat quietly watching him. Even his hands looked strong. If she were going to meet more men like him then she wouldn't have a problem with her mother's match making decisions. Well, she hoped the man would at least look and speak to her. She wondered if this was how all men here were.

She had agreed to go on this blind date with the son of her father's boss, only because her mother started crying about how important it is for her to see me happy. Though she was perfectly content, she hated to see her mother so distraught. So she figured one blind date, try not to be too terrible because her father just got this job and she didn't want to somehow ruin it, but pray it goes bad enough that her mother never pulls something like this again.

But the reason she was here? Her mother and father both demanded she get a physical to make sure everything was still working and she was 'clean'… after a very heated argument on that they just decided they wouldn't talk to her until she did. Now here she was… once again staring at the world's most silent handsome man.

"I'm going to need you to undress."

His words broke her out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me?" She sounded more nervous than she meant too.

"For the doctor?" He looked up at her. He finally looked at her. It seemed to be a moment that lasted forever as she finally saw his blue eyes. Or were they green? Hazel perhaps. A small smirk came over his serious face. He found her amusing. Selene wasn't sure whether to be proud or embarrassed.

"You do remember what you came here for right?" He said trying to hold back a smile.

"I-I do. I guess it's just been a while."

He shrugged his shoulders. "You know, you didn't have to come through the emergency entrance though. There doesn't actually seem to be anything wrong with you. "

Now he must think I'm an idiot, she thought. Somehow her mother made up some story to the nurse at the window when they first entered the emergency room. Her mother believed she would get her test results sooner if they came here.

Noticing her silence he stood and closed her chart.

"Well anyway," He combed his fingers through his hair pushing it away from his eyes, "the doctor will be here shortly. Here is something to change into."

He handed Selene a paper gown from the drawer. He turned to walk out of the room and looked back once more to give her that same smirk. Her heart skipped a beat. Then he was gone.

What was that look for? Selene was trying to get her heart back to a normal pace. She didn't even know him… he never even said his name!

Selene almost got mad until she realized she'd probably never see him again. She found out yesterday that many, many… many people live in this city. The chances of running into them twice were not likely.

Slightly disappointed Selene began to undress and pray that the physical would be over soon. And maybe that she might be able to see the nurse again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I meant to write a little something before the story in the first chapter but I forgot. I hope you guys find my story interesting, there is a lot more to come. I don't own any of the characters, but I have used the characters of Underworld and I'm writing my own story with them but there will be things that keep to the story. Just let me know what you think so far! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**MICHAEL**

He combed his fingers through his hair. Only a few more hours left and his shift would be over. Tonight was going to be a good night.

He kept watching the clock while trying to remember he was dealing with patients, but today he could not multitask properly. It was something about tonight that just kept his brain distracted. His body knew what going to come and that was all it cared about… all he cared about.

"Corvin!" He spun around at the sound of his name. Mrs. Pots was coming towards him. He tried to hide a smile because it wasn't her real name. It was a name the attending nurses came up with because she was small and round just like the pot from _Beauty and the Beast._ But by no means was she as sweet as the little teapot. He cleared his throat as she approached him.

"Here." She pushed a chart into his chest. "This patient! Wasting the time of everyone." She grumbled. "An emergency…ppshh. Since when is having sex and emergency!"

Everyone within earshot turned their heads towards the two of them. Michael Corvin raised his hands in surrender and shook his head. The other nurses snickered and continued on.

"Maryellen what are you talking about?" Michael asked in a lower voice hoping to encourage her to speak lower and calm down.

"This patient! Didn't you hear me? She comes in to the ER claiming that something was wrong and she looks absolutely fine to me!" The little woman threw her hands up exasperated. Michael knew he had to leave her or else he wouldn't be able to contain himself.

"Don't worry Maryellen, I'll get to the bottom of this. Why don't you go and sit in that chair over there. Would you like me to bring you anything when I'm done?" He asked politely.

That seemed to calm her down. She pinched his face.

"Oh, you're so sweet. If only I were 40 years younger." She put on a pouty face and then walked away leaving him standing there with everyone's eyes on him.

One of the other nurses passing him slapped him on the back and gave him thumbs up.

Michael shook his head. _Just a few more hours… he'd be free._

When he walked into the patient's room she was standing and looking over the charts hanging on the wall. He looked over her quickly. She was petite but didn't look sickly. She had long brown wavy hair that ran down to the middle of her back. She seemed fine, just like Mrs. Pots said. He looked down at her chart for the first time.

"Ms. Knight?" She turned around startled. She was fair skinned but didn't appear pale from any sickness. He wondered what the whole sex business was that Maryellen seemed so frustrated about.

"Just Selene."

What a pretty name, he thought. He wanted to ask her about it and where she came from but all he wanted to do was leave this place. So he carried on. Taking her weight and blood pressure. Michael might have noticed how awkwardly silent he was being if he hadn't been so focused on his watch but it didn't matter.

He would head straight to the park after work. It was the most spacious part in the city and trees and hidden trails everywhere. He would just run and since it was a weekday he hoped he wouldn't run into many people.

But ever since that day a three years ago there was one person he was hoping to run into… him. Michael didn't know his name. Only that he changed his life forever. He just wasn't sure if he should thank him or not.

After writing everything down he closed up her chart.

"I'm going to need you to get undressed." He said.

"Excuse me?"

Something in her voice made him look up. Apparently he wasn't the only one who was distracted. His question seemed to startle her.

What was she thinking about? That thought made him want to laugh.

"For the doctor." He assured her. She seemed to relax but she also blushed. Her face colored and he saw how pretty she really was in that instant. He wanted to reassure her that it was okay and she didn't have to be embarrassed but he wasn't sure it would help or not. So he just decided to go.

As he left he looked at her again. Maybe if they were in a different setting this little first meet would have gone differently but unfortunately it wasn't. She was beautiful and mysterious, and he looked back just remember her. You come across a lot of people in New York City, but some stick out more than others. But the chances of him seeing her again weren't likely.

When he left the room Selene Knight was almost quite forgotten. He looked down at his watch. Three hours left.

Three hours until he was free… free to enjoy the night. It was going to be a full moon.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

MICHAEL

_He decided to go out for a jog that Saturday evening but failed to check the weather report. Twenty minutes into his run it started pouring. His hair and clothes were soaked within seconds. Michael ran under the shelter of a canopy of a store that looked like it was closed for renovations. _

_He looked down at his sneakers. He lifted one foot and water was dripping out from it. Drenched, great, he thought. Thankfully it was the middle of summer, not that you could tell with such a dark sky, but he wasn't freezing from the rain. He looked around and across the street. There weren't many people around but the unlucky ones were running around trying to find a dry spot. _

_One person stood out though. There was a figure, dressed in a black trench coat and a hood, directly across the street facing his direction. The figure just stood there, unmoved by the weather surrounding it. Something about that gave Michael the chills. He decided he had to start heading home before he caught a cold or something. _

_Michael turned and forgot about the figure. He started jogging back up the street. There were less and less people. They were probably all indoors now watching him run and thinking he was crazy. Michael looked into a coffee shop window to see if he was right._

_In a second he was flat on his back. He shook his head. He felt as if he hit a brick wall. Michael looked up to see what he ran into. There was a man. He was dressed in a trench coat but there was no hood. He was just as soaked as Michael but he didn't seem to notice or really care. Long strands of wet, dark, wavy hair shielded the man's face, but there was something about his eyes. Something… inhuman._

_Michael rushed to get back on his feet when a strong hand wrapped around his arm and helped him up._

"_Here, here let me help you." The man spoke in a coaxing voice. "I really am so sorry for getting in your way, that was rude of me."_

_Michael pulled away from the man once he was on his feet._

"_Yeah… its fine." Michael continued around the man. He thought he was finally free of all the strange figures. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the dark trench coat wearing figure across the street again. This time he was crossing over to Michael's side. _

"_Oh, I'm not done with you yet… Michael Corvin." Michael spun around to see the man standing right behind again. How did he know his name? Michael thought for just a moment. But the next thought was… run. _

_Michael bolted and didn't look back. His thoughts were racing. Could he make it back home? Does he go to the police? Who was that man?_

_He didn't see the giant dark figure rushing toward him, but he felt the impact. The figure with the trench coat slammed into his side and Michael flew into an alleyway, hitting a dumpster and then rolling onto some piled bags of garbage. It took a moment for Michael to catch his breath. His swiped his hair away from his eyes to see the man and the figure coming toward him. The figure removed his hood revealing a large dark skinned man…or Michael wasn't sure because his eyes were pitch black and he was bearing a large set of animal like teeth._

_What the hell?_

"_My dear, dear Michael. You don't have to be frightened. We're on the right side here." _

"_H-how do you know my name? What are you?" Michael breathed out. _

"_You'll soon find out." The man smiled. "Oh, and lucky for you, I'm an honest man…"_

"_I don't understand…" Michael shook his head._

"_This is going to hurt." Before Michael could react the man leapt onto him. The last thing Michael saw was his pitch black eyes. The last thing he felt was an unbearable ripping pain in his shoulder._

_He remembered that he had become conscious again and heard something about lycans and vampires; he fell asleep again. Then he woke up to the sharp pain of a needle in his arm. He remembered feeling the urge to rip the head off of whoever was sticking him but he was restrained. And then the last memory was the longest… the transition. Nothing Michael had ever felt before this compared to this pain. He felt the ribs stretching and retracting, trying to find a perfect size. His gums were on fire and his face ached. He felt himself changing but he wasn't sure what he was changing into. _

It wasn't until years later that Michael finally decided he wasn't a vampire… but maybe a lycan? He noticed with every full moon he felt much stronger than just any night. And he could survive without ever have the urge to drink someone's blood. But he wasn't really sure what he was. It was never explained to him and he hadn't seen those men since.

All Michael knew now was how good it felt. Once he was able to control his transitions, it got easier. And it felt freeing. He would find a quite place in the park and change. There weren't so many animals around, but it was fun chase down a raccoon every now and then. Sometimes he would travel upstate for some real food, and there was more space to run and more trees so he wouldn't likely be seen.

Here in New York and in Central Park Michael was sure he might have been seen before, but people see so many weird things no one would have known what they saw for sure.

Thankful that it was still winter Michael had left the hospital and it was already dark outside. While everyone else was bundled up, he wore a jacket. His body temperature seemed to have risen ever since the day he first changed.

He headed into the park. The further he went in, the less people he saw. He finally came to one of the hidden trails that led to a path under his favorite bridge. Under the bridge was damp and reeked of piss. Every time he came here he was expecting to find a bum or a dead body. But so far he was lucky every time. He was able to transform undisturbed.

He peeked out from under the bridge at the moon. A smile spread across his face. It was time. Michael took of his jacket first and then his pants. He folded up all of clothes and put them in a plastic bag.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes they were pitch black. He looked down at his hands and watched, as they grew longer, bigger, and hairier. He felt himself growing a little taller; the ground was moving farther away from him. He threw his head back as he felt his face and jaw changing.

He let out a long howl that echoed off the walls…


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**SELENE**

Selene turned her head toward the noise. Was that a howl? She thought. She couldn't think of hearing about any wolves or anything in this park. Maybe it was just a large dog howling at the moon… a very large dog.

Selene wasn't sure why she had to be here when it was dark but he mother had called saying that the boss' son wanted to meet me sooner. Seemed a little desperate.

But she was already in the area and agreed. The sooner she met him, the sooner this would all be over.

After her doctor's appointment she walked around and looked in some shops. Even though it was still technically winter, you wouldn't be able to tell from what they sold in these shops. When she walked by them Selene hugged her coat a little closer, even thinking about wearing those things made her cold now.

After walking so much to kill time all Selene wanted to do was go home and rest. It had been a long day. Now it was dark and the temperature had dropped. Selene sat on the edge of a water fountain that was right outside of the park. She sipped on some coffee she brought hoping that she would be able to finish it and it would keep her awake for this whole little arrangement.

The park seemed to be a romantic place for a walk… if only it were 50 degrees warmer. But that didn't stop other couples from making out on a bench or walking their dog together arm in arm.

Selene got a sick feeling in her stomach at the thought of this man trying to make a move on her. It was just the first "date" right? Maybe things were done differently here though.

Selene looked at her phone. 6:28pm

He should be here any minute, she thought, though she wasn't sure how she'd know it was him. They'd never seen each other before and it was too dark to see a person's face until they were really close to you. Selene sighed hating ever second of this night.

"Ms. Knight?" A voice called to her from the left. What that an English accent? Selene's head snapped in that direction.

A figure came around the corner of the fountain.

She could see the shimmer of a leather jacket… and everything else he wore seemed to be just as dark.

She would have called back out to him, but she didn't even know his name. All she could do was stand.

As he came closer she saw his skin was almost pale and not only did the moon make it more obvious but also his short dark hair. He almost seemed to shine. He gets points for being handsome. And his accent.

"My, my, you are as beautiful as your father said." He was finally close enough for her to see clearly.

"Well my father says many things, but he didn't tell me anything about you, I'm sorry to say." Selene held out her hand. "Please call me Selene."

"Kraven." He shook her hand.

"Are you serious?" She tilted her head amused by such a unique name.

"Oh very." He said seriously. He didn't like to be laughed at, that was clear.

"My apologies." Selene said quickly.

"Don't be sorry. I blame my father, who did set thing whole thing up. I was skeptical at first I must admit, but things are looking better than I thought." He turned toward the park and held out his arm for her to take.

"Shall we start with a little walk?" He smiled at her.

Start with? What was coming after that? Selene thought. But she kept telling herself not to over think it. It's just a few hours.

She looped her arm through his and he led her into the park.

* * *

"So you don't like it here in New York too much, I gather." Kraven asked. They had been walking and talking for almost an hour. Selene's caffeine fix was wearing off and her feet were starting to hurt. Even if she complained she realized they were too far into the park and they'd have to walk back anyway. There would be no relief any time soon.

"I just really miss home. We had a wonderful piece of land and it was all our own. You can hardly claim a space anywhere here." Selene explained. "But I guess a change of scenery is something nice. I just know I don't want to be here forever."

Kraven must have been thinking on what she said or getting just as tired as she was. He didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"What is it that your father does exactly? Do you work for him?" Selene asked to break the silence. It was bad enough there only seemed to be a few lamps in the park, but to walk in the dark and in silence made her nervous.

"My father," Kraven grinned, "He does many things but I guess mostly he's a type of manufacturer of sorts. And I get to…live off of that I suppose."

Selene was more confused by his answer than not really knowing at all.

"What does he make? My father is skilled in building… I'm not sure how the two correlate. Is he building a factory somewhere? " Selene looked up at his face.

Kraven seemed distracted by something in the trees.

"Kraven? What is it?" Selene looked in the direction and could see nothing. He must have had really good vision because he was still looking. A sense of unease came over Selene.

"Perhaps we should head back now. We can continue this another day." Selene suggested.

Kraven finally looked at her.

"Perhaps you are right. I think we will see each other soon. Tonight has been quite pleasant." Kraven grinned.

"I'm glad you thought so." It was Selene's turn to be distracted. She felt liked they were being watched. She wished Kraven would walk faster.

They were walking in silence when Selene heard a rustling in the trees. She jumped at the sound.

Kraven put his arm around her.

"You don't like the dark do you? There really is nothing to fear about it." He tried to assure her.

"I guess it's more of what hides in the dark that I don't like…" Selene shrugged his arm off.

"Don't be afraid Selene…" He coaxed. She looked up at him… in that moment she knew there was something she didn't like, his tone or his unnerving calmness about the dark.

Just then, Selene could still feel the wind of the blow but could not tell where it came from or what it was. All she saw was Kraven out cold on the ground. She hadn't even heard these two men but he they were standing in front and behind her. They didn't even try to hide their faces. And they were smiling at her; their eyes were… electric blue?

It only took Selene a second to realize she should be running. So she started and she wasn't sure but she thought she heard the men laughing. She felt bad for leaving Kraven but not that bad… he wasn't afraid… she was.

She thought she had gotten far enough; she looked back and didn't see them following her. But she should have just kept moving. Her foot caught on a root or something and she fell to the ground scrapping her hands.

"Ow…" She cried. She looked back and still didn't see the men. She forced herself to her feet; her ankle throbbed, but she knew she had to get out of this park. She started to hobble when she walked into something that wasn't there before.

"Hello pretty."

Once again she didn't even hear them but here they were.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled and tried to push him. But he didn't even budge. She knew she wasn't that weak.

"I'm sorry, we've got orders. You are making this more interesting for us, but we'd like to be on our way. So if you'll just be a dear and come alone quietly…" He said.

Did they think she was stupid? She kicked him and tried to get around him when his partner grabbed her arms from behind.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" She yelled out as loud as she could until they put a hand over her mouth. She tried biting his hand but he didn't seem to notice.

"There will be plenty of time for that later little miss." They both chuckled.

Just then there was a long deep howl. Could it have been the same one from before? Selene wondered. She wasn't sure if it was or not but she realized that the men holding her seemed to be frozen.

They looked at each other panic stricken.

"One of them… here? How is that possible?" He growled at his partner.

"Come on we can take him out." The one behind her hissed back.

Then there was a growl and not too far away in the trees there were twigs snapping. The growling was getting closer.

"Viktor won't be pleased. Not with her like this." The leader of the two said. He spat on the ground towards where the growling was coming from. "Let's get out of here."

"What about her?" The one behind her asked.

"Leave her. He'll find her again." The leader looked over her with his electric eyes. He hit her with the back of his hand, but it landed her back on the ground.

Pain shot through her face. When she looked back up they were gone, as silent as they came. And she looked towards the trees but heard no more growling or any sound.

Selene sat on the ground trying to collect herself. She didn't have time to think on what happened. All she knew was that she had to home.

After a grueling walk back home Selene lay in bed that night and she dreamt of the dark… the electric blue eyes… and the howl…

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**

**What do you think so far?!**

**-loveandart3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Took my time with this one but I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**MICHAEL**

By all human standards following someone home is creepy… Michael understood that, but whoever was after Selene the night before was anything but human. Including him.

Michael had been running through the park when his nose caught the strange scent. Something instinctual kicked in and he started out towards the smell. He saw two men hiding in the shadows watching a couple walking. Michael stayed back to watch not knowing what was really so wrong. But something in him wanted to attack. But he couldn't risk being seen by the couple.

At first nothing happened. The couple passed the two figures unknowingly but when the woman suggested they turn back that's when in a flash the two figures were upon the couple. The man was knocked out first. They were so fast that Michael almost missed it. What were they?

They seemed to give the woman a head start to run and they seemed to joke about it. Then they were off! Michael followed quickly. Silently moving through the trees. Soon he saw the woman on the ground and the two men surrounding.

Their eyes seem to glow electric blue through the dark.

Michael took a step forward.

Michael hadn't paid much attention to the woman but there was something familiar about her voice…

She tried to fight them and then cried out for help before they but a hand around her mouth.

Her accent… it was the patient he had seen earlier; it was Selene Knight.

Michael threw his head back and howled. He let the animal instinct take over. He knew that howl caught their attention. He started to stalk forward. They looked in his direction and he saw the fear on their faces. They talked about trying to take him out… Michael growled, he'd love to see them try.

Before they decided to let Selene go they struck her across the face.

That one would die first, Michael decided.

They took off in a flash leaving Selene on the ground.

Michael took one look at her and she recovered quickly and was off. He was glad of that because he wanted to follow the creatures… and kill them.

Michael followed their scent. They were fast but he found that he could catch up quite quickly. They seemed to sense him.

"What the hell is a lycan doing out here?" The leader grumbled to his partner.

"Eat this dog!" His partner took out a gun and pointed it in Michael's direction.

He had never been shot at, or had ever been threatened with one, but he wasn't afraid. In fact it made him angrier. While the man squeezed off a few rounds at him… and missing every shot, Michael leapt from the shadow of the trees and pounced right on him. He went straight for the arm. He pulled it right off. And it felt amazing. Michael heard a click and when he looked up the other man had a gun to his head. Michael squatted it away quickly and went straight for his face. The creature screamed once as Michael's jaws fit right around his head.

Michael could still taste their blood in his mouth even now. Michael dragged the bodies into the cover of the trees and hid them. Then he decided he would check up on Selene.

After he transformed back to his human form Michael ran back to the last place he had seen her. He caught her scent and headed in that direction. He had found her still walking… limping… right outside the park. He was tempted to help her, but he didn't want to frighten her anymore than she probably already was. So he followed behind her silently and at a good distance. She walked all the way home.

Now Michael stood across the street from a coffee shop that she was sitting in. He was wondering how to approach her.

He was sure of a few things now, he was indeed a 'lycan', those creatures were vampires… but he wasn't sure what any of that had to do with Selene. Could she know something? The two had spoken something about orders they had to take her. Selene was wanted by vampires and that made her pretty important.

Even so, that was a pretty heavy conversation to have over a cup of coffee… with a stranger. Michael took a deep breath.

Try to be smooth, Michael thought, don't freak her out…

He crossed the street and entered the coffee shop; she didn't notice. She sat in the far corner by the window with a cup and a muffin. She was preoccupied with her phone.

Michael got on the line to order something. He wasn't sure what yet because none of it smelled appetizing anymore. He probably wouldn't be able to keep it down… but he had to try. Maybe something to drink wouldn't be too harmful.

He's was next in line. He looked over at Selene; he was met with a pair of confused hazel eyes. He quickly looked back at the cashier who was now calling him up. He could feel his temperature rising. He was tempted to take off his jacket. Why was he so nervous now?

"What are you having today sir?" The bored cashier asked him.

"I-uh-tea?" He asked.

"That's all? Would you like anything else? And milk and sugar are on the table to your left." She pointed with the tilt of her head.

"No and no thanks." She cashier gave him a strange look, but Michael ignored it and gave her the money. He took the cup when it was ready and walked over to the table where the milk and sugar were. He took a couple of napkins.

He could feel the heat from her eyes still staring at him. He could have been paranoid. Michael looked over at her table once more. She was still looking at him. He built up his courage and walked over to her table, he tried to force a non-creepy smile.

"Selene right?" He asked as he came cautiously closer.

She opened her mouth and then closed it. She tiled her head and studied him.

"You remember my name?"

"Well, yes. Why wouldn't I?" He stood next to the chair across from her. "May I?"

She hesitated. But then she nodded.

"Well two reasons, " she held up one finger, "as a nurse I'm sure you see plenty of patients a day and forget them once you've written what you needed for the doctor. And second, I'm not sure if you do it on a regular basis, but you hardly acknowledged me… as a patient." She quickly added.

Michael shook his head.

"No it's not something I normally do. I love my job I care about the patients. I was pretty distracted. Sorry about that." He replied.

"You know, you haven't even told me your name." Selene finally said.

"Michael! Michael Corvin." He reached his hand across the table to shake hers.

"Well, Michael, why are you here?" She asked. "I'm sure you probably don't sit with all of your patients over a cup of coffee."

He laughed. "No, no I don't. I, uh, I was in the neighborhood."

"What, you don't work on a Friday?" She asked. "Do you live around here?"

"Well, I pulled a double shift yesterday." _A lie._ "So they gave me the day off." _You called out._ "And there are very few cheap coffee places around here, and this one is the best so far_." Another lie._ He thought. But they sounded pretty good.

"Oh. It's just I've never seen you around here. I've come in here pretty much everyday since we've moved here…" She said unconvinced.

"Then we must miss each other each time. I don't come here that often. And you know, we just met yesterday. Usually once you see something or someone you kind of start seeing them everywhere." Michael took sip of the tea, a very tiny sip. It was nothing but lightly flavored hot water.

"Sure." Selene looked down at her phone. She sighed. "Michael look, you seem like a pretty decent… liar…"

Michael gulped. She's onto me, he thought. He opened his mouth.

"…I've had a long night. There is a lot going on and I just don't have time for this." Selene started to gather her things.

"Wait!" Michael said quickly and almost too loudly. "I know this seems weird. And I know that you don't know me. I was just walking by the coffee shop and I saw you through the window."

She seemed willing to listen.

"I was very distracted yesterday but I did think… I thought you were interesting and pretty. I thought I'd never see you again, but you were sitting here. So here I am, making a creepy and second horrible impression on you." And all of that was true. He saw that she was blushing. He liked that a lot. That was when he noticed the bruise on the side of her cheekbone. He stifled a growl starting in the back of his throat.

"What happened there?" He looked intently at the light purple mark on her face. Her hand immediately went to it. She blushed further.

"Oh, i-its nothing." She stammered.

"It looks like a bruise. Did someone do that to you?" Michael pushed. He knew what happened. But she didn't know that.

"I know it's your job to possibly interrogate patients but we aren't in a hospital right now." She snapped.

Michael backed off.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He looked down at her phone that was blinking alerting her of some message.

"Worried boyfriend or something?" Now that was something he wouldn't know.

"Ha! You'd think she was. It's my mom." Selene answered. She seemed glad of the change of subject. "And no. No boyfriend. She is trying to play cupid though."

"Afraid you'll end up an old maid?" Michael joked.

"I suppose so." She laughed. She had a nice laugh and a beautiful smile.

"I highly doubt that." He smiled. When she looked at him, something about it made his heart beat faster. He hadn't felt this way in a long time… he hadn't been interested in anyone since he changed. How could he? He was a monster now. She was human. The thought made him somber.

"Is everything alright?" Selene asked. She seemed to sense his mood change.

"Yeah. I just get lost in my thoughts sometimes." Michael replied. "But this… this is nice.

Selene could only smile before her phone started to buzz wildly.

"Great." She looked at it and then turned it off.

"Your mother?" He asked knowingly.

"Yes. It seems we have company and she can't function without me." Selene put her coat on. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

When she stood she had to grab the table for support before she almost stumbled.

"Ow."

"Are you okay?" Michael asked alarmed. He stood and held her other arm.

"It's just my ankle. I've hurt it." Selene winced in pain.

Michael knelt down.

"What are you—" she started.

He lifted her pants leg and examined it. "It's swollen. It could be sprained."

He stood back up.

"It wasn't like that yesterday when I saw you." Michael said in a serious tone. "Neither was the bruise."

"Look, its not any of your—"

"Just let me walk with you. You can hold onto my arm. You shouldn't be walking on your foot that much and you shouldn't have all of your weight on it. Just let me walk with you and I won't pester you about the bruise or the ankle anymore." Michael offered.

She sighed. "I guess. But it's only because you're qualified to give medical advice and help."

Michael broke out into a smile. "Fair enough."

He held out his arm for her. She hesitantly looped her arm through his.

They walked to her house slowly. They talked about England, about New York, about Michael's career choice, and overbearing parents. Michael found it was easy to talk to her and he felt so comfortable even though they hadn't known each other for long.

It was 30 minutes later when they reached Selene's place.

"Well this is me." She stopped them before a very 1920's looking small building. It was one of those neighborhoods where every building looked the same.

Michael was about to comment on it when he caught a familiar stench. They beast within was dying to come out. He looked around. He spotted an expensive looking car across the street. It looked spotless and new and had black tinted windows. Michael stared at it. He wasn't the only one keeping an eye on Selene. Whoever sent the first two vampires must have sent more.

"Michael?" Selene's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey are you going to be okay?" He voice was filled with concern.

"Yeah, why?" Selene looked over at the car and then back to him.

"I just want to make sure."

"I should be fine doctor." She teased.

"Can I see you again?" He finally asked. Selene was taken back for only for a moment.

"Okay. How?" She asked.

"The coffee shop again…" He was going to say tomorrow but that would be too eager of him. "How about Sunday morning. I have Sunday's off. Maybe 10a.m." He could keep an eye on her whenever he wanted between then.

"Okay sure." A smile spread across her face. "Thank you for walking me home."

"It was my pleasure."

"Well I better go before the crazy lady comes out to get me." She started up the steps, leaning on the banister.

"Hey," Michael called out to her. She turned to look at him. He wanted to look at her eyes again. He smiled. "Stay off that foot."

She rolled her eyes but smiled. Once she was up the steps Michael turned around to look at the car but it was gone.

He didn't know what was going on but Selene was in danger and he wasn't sure what lengths he was going to have to go to in order to protect her from it. And how long was he going to be able to protect her from his own dark secret…


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken a few days for this one. Another one is very soon to follow :) Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy it**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**KRAVEN**

He had waited all day for this moment… As the car pulled up to the old house Kraven got out before it rolled to a stopped.

He stormed up the steps to the house and for a moment considered kicking it down but had to remember himself. This wasn't a coven.

He curled his cold fingers into a ball and banged on the door. His knuckles left a dent in the old wood. He was surprised the house was still able to stand. It was hundreds of years old. It would appear abandoned to anyone who saw it. But it was so hidden in the woods that no one ever saw it or ever dared wonder away so far away from civilization. It was said that there were "wolves" in this wood.

When no one answered the door he raised his fist to bang again. Just then the door opened and his fist was inches away from a Raze's face. He immediately pulled his hand back before the giant man decided to take his off. The dark man only just towered him but was much larger in size. And he was not a lycan that Kraven ever wanted to cross.

"Where is Lucian?" Kraven asked trying to control his rage.

"Cousin!" A chipper voice came from behind the giant. Raze kept his eyes on Kraven but stepped aside.

"Such a pleasant surprise… why are you here?" His voice was less pleasant. The man came to the door. His long wavy hung about his shoulders like some rock star. And as always his face had that half smile pasted right on.

"Oh, are you so surprised?" Kraven stepped through the door.

"Oh, well come right in…" Lucian tilted his head. "Are you insinuating that I know what you are talking about? Should I have expected your company? Next time I'll remember to make tea and biscuits. What do you want cousin?"

Kraven's patience was running thin. His eyes flashed blue and he felt his fangs stabbing his gums.

"Your lycans!" He spat. "One in particular seems to be getting in the way of some business."

"Oh really?" Lucian sounded amused. "Pray do tell, what sort of business?"

"None that concerns you. You need to tell him to back off…now. And to learn his place before I show it to him." Kraven threatened.

"I'd love to see you try actually." Lucian chuckled. Then he shook his head. "Unfortunately I know not of whom you talk about. My brothers have all been here with me as of late. Unless you have some business in these woods."

"Don't play dumb with me Lucian." Kraven paced. "He's killed two of my men."

"Well…" Lucian was thoughtful.

"Viktor is not pleased. We wouldn't want another feud now would we?" Kraven asked.

"Oh, yes, we must all please Viktor…" Lucian rolled his eyes. "And as to a feud… it would all depend. I truly do not know of which of my brothers you speak off. Perhaps if you explain a little more of the situation I might actually be able to come up with a solution. Your empty and meaningless accusations are beginning to irk me."

"There is a woman… she's very important. And she's ours." He hissed. "Your lycan seems to have taken it upon himself to protect her."

"Oh a woman is involved. Do you have a crush Kraven?" Lucian teased. "She's human you say?"

Kraven was silent.

"What kind of plans do you have for her?" Lucian asked solemnly.

She will be my eternal bride, Kraven thought.

"She is mine to do with what I choose. My father has specific plans for her though." Kraven straightened proudly. "But your lycan is threatening those plans. And if he continues to interfere, our little treaty might have to be reconsidered. And with your numbers… I don't think you can afford that."

The muscle in Lucian's jaw twitched.

"Now that that is clear… I've enjoyed our little talk…cousin." Kraven turned and left the house feeling proud. Vampires still held power yet. It had been years since the war. Both species set up their own territories but the lycans were nearly wiped out thanks to Viktor's secret guard, the Death Dealers. The lycan's had to remember who their masters were. Only Kraven, and his driver, knew the location of the lycans, and most of all Lucian. As long as Lucian kept his brothers under control they could keep their lives. And Kraven could keep his… Lucian made it clear that if they were ever found that Kraven would be his first target. Whether he died at the hands of Lucian himself… or Raze. He would be found

Kraven returned to the car, climbed in the back, and felt better than when he had first pulled up. But he looked down at his hands… they were shaking.

He balled them up.

He had the upper hand… Viktor would never find out… I'm in control, he thought. He repeated that to himself all the way home.

* * *

**Reviews are important to me! One reviewer remarked on something very important. So! Review! Review! Thanks! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**SELENE**

Standing in front of her mirror Selene felt like a schoolgirl again. She had gone through at least ten different outfits before she settled on this one. And she only settled because there wasn't much time left.

"Get a hold of yourself Selene." She said a loud. She should in the mirror with her head tilted checking herself out. She had plain blue jeans and she wore one of her favorite black sweaters. It was loose enough that it would hang off one shoulder. She shrugged. A little skin wasn't forbidden, she thought. She did wear a black tank top under so that it wouldn't seem too revealing on purpose…

She pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail and smoothed her bangs to the sides so she would be able to see those eyes… his eyes…

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She turned away form the mirror. It was time to go to the cafe. She had waited all weekend. Her mother kept pestering her trying to figure out if she was going out on another date with Kraven. Apparently he had stopped by the other day and delivered flowers for her. Though they weren't personally delivered. Kraven seemed to be so rich that he paid someone to bring them up for her while he sat across the street. Her mother still thought it was romantic, while Selene thought that was lazy. Especially if that was his car that last day she was with Michael. The shiny, expensive black car that sat across the street; Kraven could have came out and said hi if he really wanted to.

Maybe Michael intimidated him… The thought made Selene smile. That would be nice. But her and Michael weren't together… and this wasn't a date… not really. It was only a coffee shop. Did that count?

Selene looked at the time, through her coat on and was out the door. She had to turn back inside and grab an umbrella. For a Sunday it was pretty depressing outside. It was grey and gloomy. The sun was nowhere to be found. And it was raining which made it a lot chiller than usual. But nothing was going to get her mood down. Not unless Michael had forgotten about today…

As she got closer to the café her heart started pounding. What if he wasn't there? What if he decided he wasn't interested anymore? How many guys had Selene come across that were so open about their feelings so quickly? Maybe this wasn't a good idea… it was too good to be true…

"Selene!" A familiar voice broke her thoughts.

She looked up and saw Michael jogging towards her.

He wore a light jacket, the same from the other day. And he was soaked! His hair… looked like he just got out of the shower…oh god…

"Didn't you know it was going to rain? Where is your umbrella?" Selene asked, as he got closer, trying to distract her thoughts from completely undressing him.

"Didn't check the weather?" Michael replied.

"You aren't sure?" Selene laughed. Michael shrugged.

"You're the one who wants to be a doctor someday but you're out here about to catch a cold… let's get inside." Selene held the umbrella over his head. But Michael took the umbrella for her and held out his arm. She took it gladly.

He held the door of the store open and they entered. It wasn't packed, despite the rain. Selene supposed everyone was spending this Sunday morning with their families and making breakfast. Her parents used to do that. Now they all pretty much stay to themselves. Dad reads the newspaper and mom is cleaning, sewing, or cooking for a later meal.

"So what's your thing?" Michael ran his hands through his wet hair.

"My thing?" Selene tried not to notice how attractive he was when he did that.

"Well you said that you came here often. Do you have like a regular thing you order?" Michael looked her straight in the eye and smiled. "Are you on a first name basis with the cashier?"

Selene hit his arm playfully. "No! Of course not… not with all of them."

Michael laughed.

"They do have a particularly well made blueberry muffin. And their coffee is great also." Selene replied. "I like mine light and sweet."

As they went up to the cashier Selene ordered first. She could feel Michael's eyes watching her. And the cashier confirmed that he was staring because he tried to get Michael's attention twice before Michael ordered a tea.

"That's all?" Selene turned to him.

"Yeah. I haven't had much of an appetite lately. Don't worry about me though." He assured her.

Selene started to take out some money when Michael handed the cashier a card. He winked at Selene. She couldn't keep herself from blushing.

They took the only two seated table left by the door.

"So how was your weekend?" Michael started.

"Oh, just…" Just spent most of it thinking about you and today, Selene thought. "Very relaxing.

"That's good."

"You?" Selene asked as she pulled off a small piece of from her blueberry muffin.

"I… had a lot going on. Not much time to relax." Michael answered.

"Hmm…mysterious. It's okay, I get it." Selene smiled.

"Mysterious? Well I just don't want to bore you with the details. So I'd say considerate." Michael rebutted with a grin.

"Okay, okay." Selene raised her hands in surrender.

"So… no more blind dates? Is cupid taking a rest?" Michael finally asked. He really remembered that? Selene thought.

"Not that I've been made aware of. But you never know with my mother… I really hope not though." Selene mumbled.

"Why not? Was he so terrible?" Selene looked up at Michael. He seemed interested yet distracted. He was holding back… it couldn't be jealousy could it?

"Well, he was weird." Selene pushed the thought away and continued. "You know that car we saw the other day across the street from my house? The shiny back one? That was him. And apparently he was dropped off some flowers at my house… without stepping out of his car! Kind of strange no?"

Michael was silent.

"And he didn't even come out to say anything to me. So I don't think he was smitten by me… and I'm sure not feeling too fond myself." Selene raised her eyebrow. "Are you alright? You looked like you aren't breathing…"

"I'm sorry." Michael snapped out of his mood. "He sounds like an… interesting guy."

"I'm boring you aren't I? Blabbing about another man while I'm sitting here with you—" Selene stopped herself. She saw a smile spread across Michael's face.

"Well I asked for it." Michael pointed out. "But yes I think we can find something else to talk about. I find you a lot more interesting than your…friend."

"Well what do you find interesting?" Selene leaned her elbows on the table listening intently.

Michael followed her. Selene's heart skipped a beat. They're faces were so close. For a second Selene thought about leaning in just a little closer and kissing him… only for a second though.

"Well there is more to you than you let on... I want to know all about you…" Michael breathed. "I haven't been interested in anyone for a while. I don't know what is about you."

Selene couldn't find any words to say.

But before she could answer Michael's head spun around to the door as it was opening.

Selene looked at the man who entered.

"Kraven?" She couldn't hide her shock.

The pale man turned his head to her. He didn't smile.

"Selene. I heard I might find you here." He was soaked from the rain. Didn't any of these men own umbrellas? Selene thought.

"How?"

"I stopped by your house. Your mother said you usually came here." He answered stiffly. He looked at Michael…coldly.

"Uh, Kraven, this is Michael… Michael—" Selene tried to break the strange tension.

Michael stood up completely blocking Kraven from Selene's sight.

"Pleasure." Michael said.

"Not likely." Selene saw Kraven's hand roll into fist. She stood up.

"Kraven, maybe another time. I'm in the middle of something. You could have called or something." Selene tried to move around Michael to address Kraven. But Michael wouldn't budge… like he was protecting her.

"I just wanted to talk about the other night. I wanted to see how you were. I haven't heard from you since and I didn't know what happened." Kraven kept his eyes on Michael.

"Listen buddy, the lady said another time. Do you normally crash in on people's dates or are you so desperate that after one failed date of your own you need to keep an eye on a woman?" Michael stepped forward.

This was a date! Selene's heart leaped. He said it... but there would be time for rejoicing later.

"Failed! Why you—" Kraven shot his fist straight at Michael's face… Selene wasn't sure how, and wasn't sure she even saw it happened, but Michael held Kraven's fist. Kraven's winced.

"Excuse me _gentlemen_ please take this outside!" The store manager shouted from the counter.

"Michael, Kraven, please stop this." Selene pleaded.

Michael grabbed Kraven's arm and opened the door. He pushed him out into the street. Kraven stumbled off of the curb but regained his composer. His head snapped around to Michael. Selene hurried outside forgetting her umbrella. The rain was cold and she was wet and shivering within minutes.

"Michael!" Selene grabbed his arm. But it was as if she wasn't even there.

When she looked back at Kraven something had changed...

She held her breath.

His eyes. They were blue, electric blue.

Selene started to step back from the two men.

Kraven finally noticed her. "Selene… come with me."

She shook her head silently. "Never" she whispered.

Kraven stepped onto the curb towards her.

She took off running.

She didn't look back for Michael… for all she knew he could be part of whatever was going on. It was strange that so quickly he was interested in her. He was always as persistent as Kraven and the other blue-eyed men. The other night must have been a set up… why was everyone suddenly so interested in her? Why was she attacked? Was Michael sent as a different approach to try to get her?

As she ran she the water she felt on her face was warm… not cold like the rain. Why was she crying? So many emotions ran through her. She was scared and anxious, but most of all she felt foolish and betrayed.


End file.
